The Mysterious Satil
by XPERT
Summary: Sonic and Tails are about to attack Eggman's base when a mysterious robed figure named Satil wishes to join them. Sonic agrees, but what is Satil up to?
1. The Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or other characters mentioned in this story.  
  
Hope you enjoy it!  
  
"Are you ready?" Sonic asked Tails as they got close to Eggman's base.  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait to beat the crap out of Eggman!" Tails said.  
  
"That's the spirit! Alright, let's go," Sonic replied as he prepared to start running.  
  
"Wait!" Someone suddenly shouted from behind them. Sonic and Tails turned around to see a peculiar sight. The figure before them was covered in a long, black robe, complete with a hood that shielded the stranger's face from view.  
  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked.  
  
"You can call me Satil. Listen, I have been watching you guys for a couple of minutes, and I was wondering if you were planning on going to Eggman's base."  
  
Sonic was dumbfounded. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? What else would you be doing around here?" Satil questioned.  
  
"You've got a point," Sonic replied. "But why is that any of your concern?"  
  
"Listen, I have a bone to pick with Eggman myself, and I was wondering if I could accompany you for awhile," Satil stated.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I don't want to put any more lives at risk than are necessary," Sonic said.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be a burden. I can promise you that."  
  
"Well, alright," Sonic said, shaking hands with Satil. "By the way, I haven't gotten around to introducing ourselves yet. We're..."  
  
"The world known Sonic the Hedgehog and his pal, Tails," Satil finished for him. "Despite my appearance, I wasn't born in another world or something."  
  
Sonic smiled at these words.  
  
"Well then, shall we get going?" Tails interrupted as he pointed towards the base.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better, before Egghead spots us," Sonic said as he raced ahead.  
  
Tails and Satil were right behind him.  
  
In no time they arrived at the entrance to the base.  
  
"He won't be expecting me," Satil said as they entered the base. "I'll sneak around while you guys confront him. I'll be your ace in the hole."  
  
Sonic nodded and proceeded with Tails into the inner chamber.  
  
"Eggman! We know you're in here! This is your last chance to surrender!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Surrender? But I have no intentions of surrendering!" Eggman countered as he came into the light.  
  
"Give it up, Eggman!" Tails shouted.  
  
"Ugh! What pesky brats you two are! No matter, you will be gone in about a minute. MUWHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed as he pushed a button on a remote control in his hand. The floor underneath him went down, and when it came back up, Eggman was in a giant eight-legged machine that was almost the whole room wide.  
  
"Just try and scratch my new Spider-Bot!" Eggman taunted as he made his machine crawl towards them.  
  
"I thought you were into eggs," Tails said with a smile. "But I guess now we are going to have to call you Spiderman!"  
  
"Call me whatever you want, it won't matter as soon as you're dead," Eggman sneered.  
  
"Shut up, Eggman!" Sonic yelled as he charged towards the Spider-Bot. Eggman promptly fired a few lasers at Sonic, but Sonic, being as fast as he was, dodged the lasers quickly and smashed into the side of Eggman's machine. But Eggman must have put extra protective armor on this machine, for Sonic's attack didn't make a dent. However, while Sonic was attacking, Tails had managed to get close to Eggman and deliver a direct hit on the cockpit. The glass protecting the cockpit cracked upon impact, and Eggman looked at the crack with bewilderment in his eyes.  
  
"Crap, I must have bought the wrong type of glass," he said to himself.  
  
Sonic and Tails both started running towards Eggman again, this time targeting Eggman's weakness.  
  
"Not so fast!" Eggman said as one of his spider-legs fired a sticky web onto Tails. Tails was caught in the web and couldn't move at all. Eggman then fired his laser at the now helpless Tails, who could do nothing but wait for it...  
  
Diving to save his friend, Sonic jumped in front of the laser beam and took it head-on. The blow propelled him backwards and he went flying over Tails and smashed into a wall, unconscious.  
  
"SONIC!" Tails yelled as he struggled to get free. Suddenly, a faint ringing sound sounded in his ears. The sound grew louder and louder, until, suddenly, he fell to the ground, unconscious as well.  
  
"What the heck...?" Eggman pondered as he looked at Tails.  
  
~~~~~SATIL  
  
I glanced at Tails, who was now unconscious. Everything was going according to plan. So far. Now it was up to me.  
  
"Eggman!" I shouted.  
  
"Who's there?" Eggman asked as he turned around. Then he saw me. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
"Someone who despises you," I replied.  
  
Eggman fired a laser at me. I dodged it by jumping to the side quickly. I focused on the Chaos Emerald in my hand, drawing its power...  
  
The power began to enter me. I could feel it, radiating out of the emerald and into my own body, making me stronger than I ever was before.  
  
"Let's finish this," I said as I glared at him.  
  
He fired a web at me from one of his legs. I jumped over it and smashed into his cockpit, deepening the crack that Tails had made earlier. I stepped backward as one of the eight legs almost smashed into me.  
  
"Dang! You're fast!" Eggman shouted as he fired some more lasers at me. I rolled into a ball and spun forward, going under the lasers, and smashed into the cockpit once more with the force of a cannonball. The cockpit's glass shield shattered completely, leaving Eggman unprotected. That was when I made my mistake. I rushed forward, confidant that I was going to win. Then it happened. One of the legs smashed into me from out of the corner of my eye, and I was sent flying across the ground, landing about five feet away from where I got hit. I looked at my legs. Blood soaked through my robe and I wasn't sure if I could stand or not.  
  
"Good try, but not good enough," Eggman taunted.  
  
"Oh yeah?" I managed to say through the pain. "Well, we aren't done yet."  
  
Focusing on the Chaos Emerald once more, I summoned as much power from it as I could. Suddenly, I channeled all this energy that I had summoned towards Eggman. A huge bolt of lighting came out of my hand and struck Eggman's machine. The Spider-Bot went crazy. It squirmed about, heading this way and that, and finally smashed into a support pillar that held the roof up. The Spider-Bot fell into a heap of rubble at this point. But what was really a problem was that the support pillar was now falling towards Sonic and Tails.  
  
"NOOO!!!" I yelled as summoned the remaining power I had left from my ordeal with Eggman and used it to slow time down. I staggered over to Tails and picked him up out of his web. I carried him on my shoulder as I walked over to Sonic. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the base as the pillar fell and the whole base collapsed.  
  
I smiled. The hard part was over. I brought them a safe distance away from the base. The pain in my legs was beginning to subside, and I was grateful for that. I set Tails and Sonic down in a clearing about a half a mile away from the base. And then, I turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I awoke in a hospital. I looked around. How did I get here? What happened with Eggman? Did Tails manage to beat him? I looked over next to me and saw Tails sitting there, staring at me.  
  
"Sonic! You're OK!" Tails said with relief.  
  
"Tails! What happened?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know Sonic," he replied. "I went unconscious shortly after you did."  
  
"But then how did we get here?" I asked.  
  
"I woke up in a clearing near Eggman's base. Most of the web was off of me, and I noticed you were lying next to me. I carried you here," Tails said.  
  
"Did you see Satil anywhere?" I asked him.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Well, I guess we have him to thank for right now. I just wonder what he is doing..."  
  
~~~~~SATIL  
  
I pressed a button on my machine and it began humming loudly.  
  
"Here we go again," I said out loud.  
  
The machine warmed up fairly fast and in no time transported me back to my workshop. I took off my robe and hung it on a coat hanger nearby.  
  
"Well, except for these blasted legs, I think I did alright," I said as I headed towards the bathroom. I grabbed some bandages out of the cupboard and began wrapping my damaged legs. I would be as good as new in a couple of days.  
  
I headed towards my bed and laid down.  
  
"Satil. Tails. How clever of me," I said to myself.  
  
I twirled one of my tails as I fell asleep, dreaming about how my Time Machine was a big success.  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, I would love to hear your opinions. 


	2. If You Didn't Understand the Story, Read...

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned. So don't sue me!!!  
  
I created this after I got a confused review about the story. Since there may be other people out there who didn't understand it but didn't review, I'm making this.  
  
'This' is a detailed explanation of the events that happened in this story. I myself thought that this was one of my masterpieces, but I guess I'll have to clear some things up. Here we go.  
  
'Satil' is not who he seems to be. He is really TAILS. Like the letter mix-up?  
  
Anyway, 'Satil' is Tails in the future. I'll refer to him as Satil. He is a lot more powerful than he used to be and has recently created a time machine that will bring him into the past. He throws on the robe so that nobody will be surprised and confused when they see two Tails.  
  
For the most part everything went smoothly for Satil. When the pillar was falling towards the unconscious Tails and Sonic, however, he was facing a major problem. If Tails died right then, then Satil would never have existed. A paradox would be created, and all heck would break loose unless Satil could prevent it by saving Tails. Anyway, what really adds to this is that Satil, since he is from the future, remembers everything that happened until he was knocked unconscious by himself in the web. (If you don't understand this, I'm sorry, I can't find any other way to describe it)  
  
Anyway, since he doesn't know exactly what will happen next, he has no way to prepare for it.  
  
He barely pulled it all off, and in the ending of the story you find out the truth about Satil, that he really is Tails.  
  
I hope this cleared everything up! I really hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you will continue to read my works! 


End file.
